TV Viewing
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: Uh oh! Our favorite anthropologist has been watching MTV... and it seems to be taking over her life... Come on, read it. You know you want to. Rated T for language


So, this came to me while I was watching MTV (go figure)

**So, this came to me while I was watching MTV (go figure) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it (shocker!)**

The world's favorite anthropologist had just gotten to her apartment. She was returning from a trip to Best Buy, which is where she bought an HD 42 inch Flat Screen TV. She was tired of Booth commenting on how she wasn't normal, so she decided to buy a TV. She figured she would watch a couple of shows, impress Booth with some witty thing about TV, and then throw the stupid thing away. She had never been more incorrect in her life...

(3 Days Later)

Seely Booth slammed the door of his car. He was rather pissed off. His partner had neglected to show up for work, and she wasn't answering her cell. The sight of her car in the parking lot had calmed him down, and the fact that he saw movement from inside her apartment put him even more at ease, which just left one emotion; pissed.

He carefully entered the building, being sure to look out for all her crazy neighbors. For a girl so smart, she sure picked a crap place to live. Sure, her apartment had a killer view, and wasn't overpriced, but still. She had some of the worst neighbors he had ever seen. Never in his life had he been afraid of neighbors. But, these just weren't regular neighbors, oh no. These were, as he liked to call them, neighbors from Hell's Hell.

He slowly started up the stairs to her apartment. He hated going up the stairs, there was always a possibility that he could run into one of Them, and that just wasn't a very good option. But, the elevator was broken, so he wasn't left with much of a choice. As he reached the top of the stairs, he peeked his head around the corner.

_'Crap,'_ he said to himself. Eighty-year-old Miss. Figgs was out. Miss. Figgs had a habit of taking a lawn chair out into the hall, setting it up, and then just sitting down. Sometimes she would sit for five minutes, other times she would sit for five hours. There was no way to avoid her. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the hall, entering what he knew would be a surely disturbing conversation with a very corrupt lady.

"Oh, Seely, what a pleasant surprise," Miss. Figgs said, "Still banging Temperance?"

Let the joy begin.

"No Miss. Figgs. Temperance and I aren't seeing each other. I really wish you would stop saying that we were," he sighed.

Miss Figgs winked, "Oh, yes. I seem to have forgotten, you two are secret lovers." She air-quotes secret lovers for emphasis.

Booth groaned, "No, no we're not. You really need to get some help." '_Or go die_,' he added to himself.

"Say what you want, dear. I know what sort of shenanigans you two youngsters get into late at night. I was once young too, you know."

The thought of Miss. Figgs getting It on was enough to make him puke.

"Whatever you say," he said, and then quickly rounded the corner to the next hallway.

Victory. He had made it to her apartment and he only ran into one crazy person. Sometimes, he would run into three or more.

He knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. He heard the footsteps from behind the door, and was relieved when the door opened.

"Bon..." he stopped dead in his tracks. He had not expected this. She looked like shit. Her hair was all messed up, her shirt was stained, and her breath smelled awful. "Bones, what the hell happened to you?" he asked.

She shot him daggers, "If the only reason your here is to make fun of my appearance, then I suggest you leave before I inflict bodily harm."

"Jeez Bones, no need to get so pissy," he said, while stepping into her apartment. "I was just wondering why you've isolated yourself. I mean, it's been three days since you've been to work." And then he saw it. The HD 42 inch Flat Screen TV.

"Oh. My. God. YOU HAVE A TV!" Booth yelled happily. "You've finally come around. And, damn this is a nice one too," he said, fingering the sleek TV.

"Yeah yeah, it's great," an annoyed Brennan said. "Are you done?"

"Done? What to you mean?" a confused Booth inquired.

"Well, my TV show is on."

Booth shot her a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look.

"Hello. There's a marathon of The Hills on MTV and I'm watching it or at least I was before you interrupted me."

"Is this what you've been doing all week? Watching The Hills?" Booth asked

Brennan looked at him, "Of course not!"

Booth sighed a breath of relief.

"I've been watching other MTV shows such as Life of Ryan, the Real World, and one of my personal favorites, A Shot at Love With Tila Tequila."

Booth took his sigh of relief back. He was in shock. All day long he would listen to his partner go on and on about how evil teenage TV was. How it was corrupting young civilians minds. And now, here she was, watching The Hills. Was he being Punk'd?

"Right... well we've got a case. So, get dressed." Booth said.

"As fun as a case sounds, I can't. Like I said earlier, The Hills is on. And the whole Lauren/Heidi feud is really interesting."

Booth looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Come on Bones, get dressed. We have a case." Then he went over and turned off the TV.

Brennan looked at Booth as if he had just killed someone. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause, you're acting like a teenager. Now, get dressed. The sooner we solve the case, the sooner you can go back to The Hills."

"Bu...Bu... I'll have missed some episodes." she whined.

"Get dressed. Or else I will smash your TV." Booth said sternly. He was lying of course, but she didn't know that.

"No! I won't go," she said stubbornly. "You can't make me."

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I hate to break it to you, but I will carry you out of here if that's what it comes to. I was just being nice when I asked if you wanted to get dressed. If you want to go out and about looking like shit, be my guest."

She stood up all in a huff, "You're an ASS." she said, and then took the TV remote and threw it at him. Then went to her room to get dressed

"Ouch! You threw a remote at me... and it really hurt!"

"Oh, get over yourself." she said from her room.

**So, did you like it? I know it kinda just ends, but I didn't want to go on and on in case people hated the concept of it, you know? So, if you do like it, and want more, go ahead and review. It doesn't have to be wordy, a smiley face will do. Just anything to let me know this wasn't complete crap. Lol.**


End file.
